Challenging Quests
Quests are tasks that are given to the player to earn special prizes or just some extra Wins, special materials and sometimes, even Emotions. Story Quests These quests are given after players reach a certain rank, they can choose not to finish these quests, however, if they are not completed, players can't get the Rewards from General Raizo, until they finish the quest at hand. These quests may vary, and they all give a special reward when completed. Quest List 'First Tournament' Sparks first task when reaching Wingdom is to enter your first tournament 'How to obtain' Automatically after the tutorial. 'Walkthrough' First timer players might want to go to GAT Stadium and choose to play "Training GAT". Training GAT is located in the room list at GAT Stadium. Play your first tournament there, and whenever you win or lose, talk to Sparks to claim your reward. 'Rewards ' * 1000 Score * 200 Win 'First Guardian Mission' Sparks will task the play to do their first Megaforce mission 'How to obtain' After clearing the "First Tournament" quest, players will be automatically tasked with the quest. 'Walkthrough' Just play any type of mission at Megaforce, and after clearing it, talk to Sparks to end the quest. 'Rewards ' * 1000 Score * 200 Win 'Find the Spy' General Raizo suspects that a spy has infiltrated Wingdom. The player is tasked to find it. 'How to obtain' Reach Rank "Double Fighter 1" 'Walkthrough' First talk to Sparks, she will inform you that she has seen three suspicious characters that are most likely to be the spy. Zenjiro, Carlson and Johnny Dan. Zenjiro and Carlson are located at Spin Square, while Johnny Dan is at MegaForce HQ, to the right, up the stairs. Once the player talks to all three of them, you have to head to GAT Stadium and talk to Jacky Noboru, he will mention that he had seen a suspicious lady at the other side of the Stadium. This lady is Linda Bobo, she is located in GAT Stadium, to the left. Once the player talks to her, she will claim that the player has no proof that she is the spy. Next, head to Spin Square, and talk to Sparks again, she will ask the player if "raider suits and afro haircuts are popular these days" whatever the player chooses, she will give the player the "Linda's ID" card. Head back to GAT Stadium and talk to Linda Bobo again. After that, just go back to the General's Office and you will be rewarded. 'Rewards ' * 50 Battle Axe * 50 Golf Club * 50 Crash Bomb * 10 Green Tea * 10 Sand of Star * 5 Lucky Coin 'Find the Traitor' There is a traitor within Wingdom, and General Raizo has tasked the player to track him/her down. 'How to obtain' Reach Rank "Single Champion 2" 'Walkthrough' Talk to the following people after visiting General Raizo: *Intrepid Operator *Hood George *Red Bull *Mike Davidis *Big Gen *Van Rajni *Guts *Mighty Lastly, talk to Fabrico. Go to Spin Square and talk to L.J. Return to HQ and talk to Fabrico again, he will mention he has seen some suspicious characters around Wingdom. Return to Spin Square and talk to Sparks, then talk to Linda Bobo at GAT. After that, return to Spin Square, talk to L.J. and go into Street Fight at Downtown, a cutscene will play related to the Galaxy Army apparently in cahoots with the Val Shark Army. After the Cutscene, go to General's Office and you will be rewarded. 'Rewards ' * 20,000 Win * 20 Machine Gun * Side Quests These quests are given after players had done something specific, e.g. use 10 lucky coins at Mora Shrine, clear a certain number of missions, etc. Quest List 'Collect Materials for machine -1-' Dr. Diaper needs more materials to finish his Mix Machine. 'How to obtain' Talk to Carlson for the first time and then visit Future Lab, Dr. Diaper will request you to bring him the materials that he asked Carlson for. 'Walkthrough' Just talk to Carlson and he will give you the Materials, then go back to the Lab to end the quest. 'Rewards ' * 100 Score (If the player chooses "Wow!" when first visiting Future Lab) * Stylish Pacifier Decoration * 10 Mars Cactus * 10 Butterfly Wings * 10 Avyon Water * 10 Green Tea 'Investigation of the Ruins' The Mysterious Priest is worried about strange things happening in the ruins of Mora Shrine, he will ask the player to investigate the matter. 'How to obtain' Throw 10 Lucky coins to the 'God Mora' fountain 'Walkthrough' Play Pitch Black Cloud and beat it. After that, return to Mora Shrine to finish the quest. 'Rewards ' Jorondo's Rondo How to obtain: ''' '''Walkthrough: Rewards: ''' '''Collecting Materials for Machine How to obtain: ''' '''Walkthrough: Rewards: ''' '''Jorondo's Challenge How to obtain: ''' '''Walkthrough: Rewards: ''' '''Collecting Materials for Machine 2 How to obtain: ''' '''Walkthrough: Rewards: ''' '''Story Mission Story Missions that happened during times in Wingdom. How to obtain: ''' Automatically started off if its the first time. Otherwise, you can get it by talking to Inteprid Operator and buy the mission set from him. '''Walkthrough: The progress increases every time you clear a story mission given every 1 or 2 days. See here for the list. Rewards: ' ''See more here. Random Quests These quests happens randomly whenever a player talks to a certain NPC, and it will only stay for a few hours. Not all quest will be available until specific conditions are met. (Which mostly are not available at this time.) Quest List '''Sparks Ribbon: Sparks has lost her favorite ribbon, and the player is tasked to find it. How to obtain: '''Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. '''Walkthrough: Players will have to play Deathmatch in maps like Great Avyon or Waterfall, the player will eventually recieve the ribbon and then talk to sparks to finish the quest. Rewards: ''' '''Sparks Flower: Sparks saw some flowers when visiting a hill, the player is tasked to bring them to her. How to obtain: '''Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. '''Walkthrough: Players will have to play Deathmatch in maps like Great Avyon or Waterfall, the player will eventually recieve the flowers and then talk to sparks to finish the quest. Rewards: ''' '''Sparks Hula-Hula: Sparks wants to practice with the Hula-hoop, but she doesn't have any on her at the moment, the player is requested to bring her some. How to obtain: '''Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. '''Walkthrough: Players usually are given this quest very early, so a good strategy is to challenge Dolores 5 times in Dojo, when players beat her, they will be rewarded with a Hula-hoop, bring Sparks 5 Hula-Hoops and you will end the quest. Rewards: ''' * ? Wins * Hula-Hoop Emotion '''Sparks in Megaforce: Sparks is pumped and wants the player to bring her to some missions to beat some Val Sharks. How to obtain: '''Talk to Sparks, she may give the quest randomly. '''Walkthrough: Players will have to play Megaforce with Help enabled, it is recommended to play low ranked missions since Sparks is a weak NPC. Once the player beated 5 missions, talk to Sparks to end the quest. Rewards: ''' '''Bafabon Bafabon is trying to get a specific item, but had to look for the items he lost. Player may be asked to give him a certain item used in material synthesis. How to obtain: ''' Talk to Bafabon when you have obtained "Expedition to the Secret Passage" and have cleared it at least once. When you add a Bafabon Skill to your accessory, talk to Bafabon again and you will be tasked with this quest. (72 Hours) '''Walkthrough: The player can choose to pick what item to give him. It can range up until Radical Vitriol. After picking one of the three item, they can choose to give it to him. Rewards: ''' Depending on the ranking, Bafabon may give a Luck boost rate material. *Sand of Star (Champion) *4000 year-old Medicine (Star) *Magical Golden Dust (Hero) On Rare occasion, Bafabon may have ended up losing the dust, and instead will give the player something else, but this occurrence is rare. *Fiery Ore of Sun *Freezing Ore of Comet *Stormy Ore of Jupiter *Avatar of God -Earth- *Avatar of God -Fire- *Avyon Souvenir '''Jacky Noboru's Challenge Jacky Noboru wants to battle someone at his maximum potential. Will the player accept it? How to obtain: ''' Talk to Jacky Noboru at GAT after defeating his greater form in Dojo. He may randomly ask the player if they wanna spar with him. (72 Hours or until player is defeated once.) '''Walkthrough: Defeat Greater Noboru in the specific Rival Match. If you get defeated, regardless of even one retry, this quest will automatically fail, with Jacky mentioning he had to cancel the match with certain reasons. Defeating him and not get defeated afterwards will be considered completed. Rewards: ''' *1 Jacky Noboru Card '''Raizo's Wine General Raizo is looking for his own Sake, and wonders if the player can get it for him. How to obtain: ''' Go to General Office after reaching Last Hero. He may ask the player at random. '''Walkthrough: Before entering the Office, you will need to have 100 Daigokuin Sake, as you cannot hold this quest after leaving the office. He will ask if the player can give to him. Rewards: ''' *3 General Card *3 Fiery Ingot *3 Freezing Ingot *3 Stormy Ingot '''Mike's Weapon Mike need to restock weapons for the Megaforce, but does not have the time to do that. He request the player to gather them to him. How to obtain: ''' Talk to Mike Davidis at Megaforce after you can trade weapons with him. He may often ask the player for help with this. (72 hours) '''Walkthrough: Gather 500 of specific weapons he asked for him. Its mostly weapons that can be obtained in Prime Market. Following weapons he may ask for: *Shotgun *Rifle *Magnum *Grenade Launcher Rewards: ''' Mike may give a random weapon of 5 for getting him that specific weapon. *For the Shotgun, he will give 5 Cursed Katana *For the Rifle, he will give 5 Holy Sword Onidance *For the Magnum, he will give 5 Ultra Cannon *For the Grenade Launcher, he will give 5 Laser Cannon '''Fight off the criminal. Emergency Order has been issued by Red Bull. How to obtain: ''' Talk to Red Bull after getting Wanted List. He may issue an order to the player. (3 Hours) '''Walkthrough: He will issue an order to hunt for a specific member of Val Shark Army. Locate that member and defeat him/her ONLY in Red Bull mission. (UFA does not count.) Rewards: ''' For capturing that specific person targeted, he will reward the player after knowing the news. *(Omusa Red) - 1500 Score, 300 Win *(Jorondo, Donky) - 2000 Score, 500 Win *(Colonel Murder, Dark Sol-Gel Nomura) - 3000 Score, 700 Win '''Special Mission Red Bull needs certain people to do a special task for him. Will the player be up to it? How to obtain: ''' Talk to Red Bull at Megaforce HQ. He may occasionally give the player the quest. (72 Hours) '''Walkthrough: Complete any Rank 5+ Red Bull Mission 10 times. It does not have to be in a row, or completely wiped of enemies. 'Rewards: ' *1 Red Bull Card